Bests
by lameRebel
Summary: After a rough night Ron finds himself on Hermione’s doorstep willing to comfort his best friend. He just wasn’t expecting to review that status RH of course One shot.


// Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter series.

// Summary: After a rough night Ron finds himself on Hermione's doorstep willing to comfort his best friend. He just wasn't expecting to review that status (R/H of course) (One shot).

**Bests**  
By lameRebel

It was probably past midnight. The moon illuminated most of that calm London street. The wind passing trough the big windows and moving the grey leaves on the trees was icy. Freezing cold to be exactly.

But it didn't really matter. Not for someone who today had almost lost his best friend loved ones. Not for someone who, because of a stupid strategic mistake, had put their life in danger.

Not for me. 

Stopping in front of a tall light blue building and looking at the light irradiated from the tidy living room on third floor window that I knew that was there, I couldn't help but feel afraid. Afraid of what I would encounter there. Of what I would see. And hear.

Sighting loud, I made my way to the front door. The anti-apparition charms that were placed there made it even more difficult to enter the building. Identifying myself to Roger, the night guard, was the easy part, since he knew me for all the time I had passed in this building.

Funy how I spent more time here nowadays then in my own apartment.

Going up the stairs to give me more time to think of an apologize, I went quietly. Slowly. Until I finally reached her doorstep. I stayed there for some minutes not really hearing any movement inside. I finally knocked.

Once. Twice.

"Hermione, are you there?" I asked feeling myself panic for a minute, millions of possibilities of what could have happened passing trough my mind. I turned the knob and looked inside. 

The light was dimly now. I could barely see the room full of shelves filled with books that I so many times have observed. But not really touched, of course.

Turning my head to the big and comfortable couch that I remember placing near the window I saw her. '_Hermione'._

Her head was down, looking at her hands that not surprisingly were holding a book. I couldn't really see her face, but I knew she had already sensed me in the room. 

"Hermione?" I half asked now entering the room and closing the door behind me. I walked slowly towards her, but stopped in the moment she looked at me.

Her eyes were puff and red all over. '_She had been crying, you stupid git! And you are responsible for this. Again'_

"Hermione, I'm…" 

"Don't apologize, Ron. It wasn't your fault" She said quietly looking at her hands again, now interviewed with each other, as with heating from the cold.

"Of course it was! I should have seen it coming and have acted sooner. I shouldn't have left your parents alone, Hermione, it was my duty to keep them from being found, but I just blew it and now they are…"

"Stop it, Ron!" She said now louder. "You know that it's not true, they are safe now, and because of you". I could see her eyes shinning with more tears that were about to fall.

"I know, 'Mione, but they could have been hurt and the house…"

"The house is gone." She said with a lost look in her face "But at least they are okay, and there is just no one else to thank but you" 

"But I..."

She suddenly stood and moved near to the window closing the curtains.

"I'm just being ridiculous, Ron. It was just a house after all. You might as well as go home" She looked as if that was the last thing she wanted. That sure was the last thing I wanted.

"No, 'Mione, You have every right to be sad. It was your house. Your home. I don't know what I would have done it was the Burrow. That's why I wanted to say that I'm sorry…" Walking towards her I accommodated my arms around her, trying some comfort, with her back turned to me and my head on the top of hers.

She sobbed and turned around, so we were now facing each other. The tears were now freely falling.

"So many memories lost, Ron. My old trunk, some of my books. And I can't stop thinking what would have been with my parents had gone too. I just… I'm feeling silly, right now. It was just a house, Merlin!" She snuggled closer and cried. My hands started moving on her hair. The softness that I had dreamed touching.

She must have percept my movements because I suddenly felt her body harden and her eyes on me.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned looking straight at her eyes.

"No." She answered and I could feel her studying my mouth. Her lips barely opened.

I felt my heart increase it's pacing and my blood run faster into my veins, blocking the sounds of the night and all my notion of reality.

'_Is it possible that she wants to kiss me as much as I do?'_

My silent question was soon answered.

Hermione tilted her head and, staying on tip toes, kissed me with such sweetness that I felt my knees go weak.

Her lips were soft and warm, a contrast with the fast beating heart that seemed to want to leave my chest. 

I was even afraid to move. I was trying mightily not to return the caresses and scare her with the insane desire and passion that I felt for her. I didn't think I could return that tenderness. 

But the sensuality of that kiss got to me. I tried kissing her in the same way, and felt the tip of her tongue touch my lips suddenly. It was such a pleasure that I don't think I had ever felt anything like it before. So intense that I was momentarily blind. 

And all this feelings with just a kiss.

I should have gotten a hold of myself. But I wasn't able to.

I pulled her closer, my chest meeting hers. Feeling the hardiness of her breasts, putting my arms more firmly around her waist and kissing her with even more passion.

She didn't seem to mind and corresponded with enthusiasm, enlacing her arms around my neck and welcoming the ferocity of my kisses, the ardor of my movements, the longing of body.

I kissed her repeatedly. Deep. Explosively. Years of contained passion were out. She opened to me like one of her books. Let me explore her while doing the same to me. Driving me insane. 

"I love you, Ron"

I stopped suddenly. 'Have I heard correctly?!'

"What?" I asked looking slightly confused.

She suddenly looked shy, scared like a little child with a light blush showing on her checks. She took her arms from around my neck and looked away.

"I'm sorry... I… shouldn't have said anything, you probably don't fell the same way and…"

"Feel the same way…" I barely whispered while she continued her babbling.

Suddenly feeling the need to shut her up and tell her that, yes, I felt the same, I kissed her again. More tenderly and shortly this time. With our foreheads touching in a lovingly way I looked straight in her eyes and let myself finally speak what I've been keeping for a long time. 

"Hermione... I… do feel the same way. I have for… ages and, well, how couldn't I since you have been the best thing that ever happened to me? For me you are much more than the best student of Hogwarts, much more than the best friend someone could ever have, you are… the best and only girl, I mean woman... I will forever, love."

"Oh, Ron" She said and hugged tightly for what seemed like an eternity.

And after a while, looking at me with that shinning beautiful brown eyes she furrowed her eyebrows and asked intrigued.

"So that means we passed the best friends stage?"

"No, 'Mione, I think we've just began to discover what other bests we have" And with a grin I took her again in my arms and kissed her with the certain that many bests were on the way.

THE END

// Authors note: Just a little fic since I wasn't that busy and was in the mood to write a kiss scene. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review if you can.


End file.
